


Producer of Love

by Jikookluv83



Category: The Late Late Show With James Corden, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating was in the past, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, James Corden is a flirt, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, M/M, NO ACTUAL ASSAULT HAPPENS, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Talk Show Host James Corden, parents just don't understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikookluv83/pseuds/Jikookluv83
Summary: Kim Namjoon wants to escape his oppressive parents so he takes a job in America as a television producer.  There he meets a charming man named James Corden who is the late night talk show host on the show he is producing.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon & James Corden
Kudos: 2





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'd like to explain this pairing before you begin reading. This is an usual pairing that started with a little joke between my good friend and I. I will point out that while it's James Corden's name and some things that are based on the real man. He is actually a younger man in his mid 20s and his physical description is a bit different. As you read you'll understand my reasoning behind using him as a character. Before anyone asks no I do not actually ship Namjoon and James in anyway. This is just for fun and something a bit different that I don't see in any fic I've read before. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also a big thank you to my two wonderful beta readers for supporting me! They know who they are! 
> 
> I would like to point out this is my first fic that I've written so I'm still figuring out how I want everything to go. I do not have a schedule for when I'll do updates but I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible. I'm willing to listen to suggestions or constructive criticism but just be respectful. :)

The sound of a loud alarm started blaring through the room. “Ugh” Kim Namjoon groaned as he turned over to silence the clock. Today was the first day of his new job in America. He had arrived a few weeks ago from his hometown of Seoul, South Korea to set up his apartment and get the lay of the land around him. 

He was ready for this new beginning more than he’d been ready for anything in his life. This new job opportunity did so much for him not only did it offer him a generous raise but it offered an escape from his parents. 

They weren’t exactly understanding of their sons bisexuality and believed he could be fixed. Sure he has had girlfriends before but he really did prefer male partners more so and to them they thought it was a phase. He just needed the right girl to set him straight so to speak. 

As far as Namjoon was concerned he didn’t need a partner right now and only wanted to find success in his career. He was more than just a handsome face with craters for dimples. He was super smart and had attended Seoul Film School for television and film production. That was his passion in life and his goal was to make it big in the field. This was just another aspect of his life his parents did not care for. They wanted him to be a doctor but that wasn’t for him. He couldn’t handle the blood plus he can be a bit clumsy so who wants those traits in someone treating them or even doing surgery on them. 

He was incredibly nervous for the new venture but as he is now standing in front of the office building after grabbing some breakfast and coffee from the nearby Starbucks he couldn’t help but to feel intense excitement. With a final inner pep talk to himself he pulled the door open to the building and entered. 

There he was met with the kind face of the elderly receptionist who looked up and smiled as she greeted him “Hello sir welcome to Quail Studios, can I help you?” Namjoon returned the smile and said “Yes you can. I’m Kim Namjoon and this is my first day of work and I was supposed to ask for a Joe Free.” “Oh yes I was told to expect you! My name is Dolores. I’ll call him right away for you. Please have a seat!” “Thank you Dolores.” Namjoon responded. 

Not long after she made a call a short older man with dark curly hair walked out from behind a door. “Kim?” the man asked. “Yes sir.” Namjoon said as he stood up and shook hands with the man. “Great, I’m Joe and I’m head of human resources. Nice to meet you. We’re excited to have you join us. Let’s get you settled into your office first and than I’ll have someone give you a tour” he said. Namjoon smiled and replied “That sounds great!.” The man than directed him towards the door he just came from. 

After Joe had shown Namjoon his office so he could get settled, he gave him a stack of documents that he needed to fill out plus some other tasks he needed to do for his first day and wished him luck. After Joe had left, Namjoon began to look around at his office. It was a nice space might not be a corner office but he would work his way towards getting one of those. It had a lovely view of the park across the street which he was happy about as he adored nature. He went to work setting up his office and reminded himself to get some pictures and a plant to spruce it up. 

He was just finishing his breakfast and coffee when he heard a knock on his door. “Yes please come in.” he said. A young blonde haired blue eye women walked in and greeted him with a small smile. “Good morning Mr. Kim! I’m Sarah and I’ll be your personal secretary. I look forward to working with you.” “Great! I’m excited to work with you as well Sarah.” he replied with a wide smile showing his deep dimples. “If you’re ready I can give you a tour now.” she responded sweetly. He was more than ready and told her “Lead the way!” 

After the office tour, Namjoon and Sarah started to make their way back to his office. As they were walking through the hall a door opened and Namjoon collided with a man a couple inches shorter than him with short nicely styled light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had a lean muscular body which Namjoon could not help but admire. “Hi James! How are you today?” Sarah said and it broke Namjoon out of his thoughts. “Hi there sweetie! I’m doing well just heading to rehearsals for tonight's show.” James replied with a blindingly bright smile. James eyes shifted toward Namjoon who was standing there awkwardly. “Who’s your friend?” James asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Right! How rude of me! This is Mr. Kim Namjoon. He just started here today and will be one of our new producers for the show.” Sarah explained. “Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kim Namjoon!” James said as he shook Namjoon's hand. “Yes very nice to meet you James and what is it you do here?” Namjoon asked. “Well Mr. Kim Namjoon, I’m the new host of the late show since the last man retired a month ago.” “That's amazing. Congratulations, but please just call me Namjoon. If you’ll excuse me I’ll be heading back to my office now. I have a lot of paperwork to get through and many other things to do.” Namjoon said and gave a light bow. Namjoon quickly turned around and walked off down the hall before anyone could see him blush. 

James smirked as he watched the tall handsome man stride powerfully down the hall. Those deep dimples, that charming smile, his soft blonde hair and of course that buff body will be on his mind all day long. “Ahem” Sarah cleared her throat “Earth to James!” she giggled. “What?” James answered her with a sheepish grin on his face. “Would you like a bucket to drool in?” she laughed and shoved him lightly. “I wasn’t drooling that much.” he chuckled. “I’ve known you since we were kids and I’m your best friend so I know just what your type is Jimmy! Please let the man get settled in before you pounce on him.” Sarah mused. “Beside we don’t know anything about him yet. He could be taken or not into guys at all.” she continued. “Well I guess you’ll have to be my best little detective and see what you can find out for me.” James quipped and pinched her side. “Spy on my new boss for you? No I don’t think so. I would like to continue working here. I love you Jimmy but I also love having money.” she quipped. “Fine I’ll do my own research because I wouldn’t mind getting to know that man even better.” James wiggled his eyebrows at Sarah. “Ok I’m going back to my desk you weirdo! I’ll meet you later for lunch.” Sarah hugged James goodbye. “Ok see you later love!.” James said as they embraced and Sarah walked off down the hall. 

James was in big trouble now with this new man around! How was he gonna concentrate on his rehearsals now? Just knowing that there was a Greek god just existing in the same building as him was too much to take. Mr. Kim Namjoon was more than a dream come true for him. Wait what was he thinking, he doesn’t even know him and this is not some fairy tale where you meet the dreamy guy then instantly fall in love. “Pull yourself together! There will time later for the cutie pie!” James whispered to himself. He than looked at the clock in the hall and realized he was late for rehearsals. He then took off running to the elevator to get down to the set. 

After Namjoon had returned to his office, he got started on his first day of work paperwork and getting the rest of his things settled in his office. He tried so hard to focus but his mind kept drifting to the man he had just met. His little grin and those blue eyes just kept flashing in front of him. No no no he thought to himself you will not be distracted by a guy! No relationships period! You came here for your career and to escape from your parents overbearing nature! He continued scolding himself silently. He shook off his thoughts and went back to work. 

After a few hours of working on the documents and other tasks he was given, his cell phone began to ring. He looked at it and saw it was his father calling him. “Seriously! What does he want?” he said with a sigh before he answered the call. “Hello father!” Namjoon responded as happily as he could fake. “Son, hello. How is the first day at your little job going?” his dad said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Good thing his father couldn't see him rolling his eyes right now. “Its just my first day but so far its been great. I’ve only set up my beautiful office and have done some paperwork.” he told his dad. “Oh isn’t that wonderful! Lets hope this works out for you. I must remind you though that just because you ran off to America doesn’t mean your mother and I aren’t gonna continue with our plans for you.” his fathers words coming out cold and harsh. “I told you both already I’m 26 years old and I’m the only one who has control over my life. I wish you and mother could just support me instead of try to control me.” Namjoon told his father. “We love you and want the best life for you. You are so smart and could have been a doctor but chose to work in television which is no guarantee for success. How do you expect to have a wife and children someday with that kind of work? Some nights you don’t even come home until after 1 am cause you were busy working on a project. What women will put up with that?” his dad ranted. 

He was tired of his parents nagging him over his life choices. He loved working in television and someday he could work on movies as well. This was a start to his career cause he wasn’t getting anywhere back home in South Korea because he needed connections there to advance to the level he wanted to achieve. He wanted the title executive producer when he sees his name in the credit of a show. 

Not only was his career a problem for his parents but so was his romantic life. Which just like his career was his business alone. He has yet to meet his perfect mate and it could be a woman but he is usually much happier when he has a male partner. They don’t understand and may never get his bisexuality. Its just a phase son is what he’d always hear from them. 

“Listen carefully dad, it’s as I said many times to you that this is MY life! I’ll choose my own partner when I’m ready to and you will have to accept whoever it is...male or female. Look I should go for now because I need to get back to work.” he said. 

“What a disappointment to have my son be so cold and cruel towards his own parents. No son of mine will marry a man! It will not happen on my watch. As I already mentioned that you thought running away would stop us from choosing your mate for you. It will not and you better be ready when we find you the perfect women to marry. You are to obey us no matter how old you are!” his dad scolded him. “Goodbye for now but you’ll be hearing from us again soon!” with that the call was disconnected. 

Namjoon felt nothing but anger right now! How dare they think they can control my life like this. He was an adult and living on his own in a brand new country. He did not need love right now he wanted to focus on his career. What was so bad about that? He had time to settle down later with a family of his own. 

If he wasn’t at work right now he would have screamed at the top of his lungs. Instead he decided to take a walk to the break room and get some coffee. He was still quite angry and lost in his own thoughts but tried to be pleasant to everyone he walked past. It wouldn't look great if on the first day of work that he was stomping around like Godzilla while breathing fire and destroying the city. 

Once he arrived in the break room, at one table sat Sarah, James, and some other young women he had not met. The other women looked about 20ish with poker straight red hair and big green eyes. She was a cute girl and seemed very friendly most specifically with James. He has girlfriend, that's good I really didn't need that kind of distraction anyways he thought to himself. He just went back to fixing his coffee for himself and minded his own business until he heard someone call him. 

“Mr. Kim Namjoon!” the voice called. “Oh hello again James, Sarah and I’m sorry we haven’t met.” Namjoon spoke to the young red head. “My name is Tina. Nice to meet you Mr. Kim” she said while looking him up and down almost as if she was sizing him up. “Jimmy and Sarah here were just telling me a little about you.” she told him. “Ah I see so how was rehearsal James?” Namjoon questioned. “It went great but I was a little late so they weren’t very happy with me.” James chuckled. “But I’m the star so they had to wait for me!” “Yes our “diva” James over here!” Sarah laughed. “Care to join us Mr. Kim?” Sarah asked him. “No but thank you I need to get going. I have a lot to do still. They don’t start you off easy as a producer around here.” he said with a little grin. “I’ll see you all later.” “Hopefully, I will see you later!” James told him with that same sly smirk from earlier “Goodbye Mr. Kim Namjoon” James yelled as Namjoon was leaving. 

“He’s gonna be difficult to get know if he keeps running off like that” James said to Sarah. “Honey I told you let him settle in first. You can’t expect him to instantly fall into your charming arms.” she shook her head at him. James sighed “I guess not but a boy can dream! Look at him! Wait no don’t look he’s mine only.” he said giving her a fake angry glare. Suddenly a voice interrupted his stare down with his best friend. 

“Jimmy! Do you like my new dress?” Tina said while standing up and twirling for him. “Huh? Oh yes very pretty. Didn’t I ask you not to call me Jimmy though?” James told her. “Sarah does so why can’t I?” she said with a pout on her face. “She’s my best friend and we grew up together. She has a lot of rights and privileges that you don’t have where I’m concerned.” he tried to be as kind as possible. Tina looked hurt by his words but he can’t be worried about it. He had a man to get to know and couldn’t be bothered with her childish behavior. 

James than returned to his conversation with Sarah about his new crush. They were like two gossiping school girls talking about boys and giggling with each other. What they didn’t notice was Tina sitting there fuming. It’s not fair! This guy shows up and suddenly its all my Jimmy Jim can talk about. Not gonna happen! she thought to herself. She will keep an eye on the new producer and keep him away from her man at any cost!


	2. Getting to know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are starting to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there to those reading. I just wanted to say I'm grateful to you. I hope you will enjoy the direction I take this story. This chapter is twice as long as my first chapter. I am hoping to keep up this length for each chapter. 
> 
> Please enjoy! Be safe, stay healthy and wear your mask properly!

He had been at his new job for a week now and to say he loved it was an understatement. Namjoon was feeling like a part of the team and everyone welcomed him with open arms well maybe not everyone. He was noticing an icy blast from Tina and her tiny group of “fans.” He had no clue what he would have done in a week for her to act like that towards him. He hasn’t even spoken much to her other than a polite hello in passing and some light conversation while getting some coffee. Perhaps asking how her day is going or talking about the weather is offensive to her. He’ll try talking with her later and see if he could figure out if he offended her in some way. It may not seem important, but he never wants anyone to feel upset for anything he has done unintentionally. He has too kind of a heart to allow that, but he had to focus on his job for now not making friends. 

As for James, he had other ideas but in the past week he could not get Mr. Dimples alone for more than a minute. He always tried to engage him in conversation to get to know him better. However, he would make some excuse and just run back to his office. What does he have to do to at least be friends with him? He was nothing if not persistent when it came to what he wanted. It is how he got his job as the host of the late show. This meant more to him than a job though because love is always the most important thing in his world. He’ll come up with some idea to be friends with Namjoon and then work his magic charms on him! He and Sarah can brainstorm together, she is always by his side when he needs her even if she’s not completely comfortable with it since he is her boss. 

Sarah has been his angel and protector since they were five years old. As amazingly sweet as she is when it comes to her friends, she is a fierce protector. She might be tiny at 5’4 but she is mighty and could take down his bullies with a simple glare. She would be filled with rage when someone would pick on him for being gay or his scrawny figure he used to have before he gained some more muscle as he matured. He cannot remember how many times he reminded her that it’s not worth the jail time as he pulled her away from yet another person twice her size. He loved her like a sister, and she loved him like a brother. They were an inseparable pair which is why both found it hard to maintain relationships with significant others. James knew one thing that girl deserves a guy that will treat her like the queen she is in his mind. They could work on that after he got the hottie of his dreams, he decided to himself with a smile on his face. He would do anything in his power to see her happy! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Oh Sarah!” came a sickeningly sweet voice. Sarah knew that voice all too well and she was not in the mood for her ever. Although she heard Jimmy’s voice in her mind as always telling her to be nice to the girl. Damn her best friend's kind heart and the fact that she can’t resist his big baby blue eyes! All she could do was plaster on a fake smile and responded with, “Hello Tina, what brings you to my desk?” Yet again she thought to herself. Ever since Tina started a year ago as an up-and-coming actress/model on different programs she has been sniffing around James and coming to bother her to see what their lunch plans were. Tina is yet another one of those girls who thinks oh I can change him but his being gay isn’t something to change. It was one thing she had to constantly deal with when they were in school was these delusional women. It was infuriating but again she was easily annoyed by stupidity. 

“I wanted to know if I could join you and Jimmy for lunch today.” Tina questions while leaning on the desk where her fake boobs were right in Sarah’s face. “Oh man I don’t know; I think James has a doctor's appointment at lunch.” Sarah said trying to sound apologetic. There was no doctor's appointment so they would have to sneak out together for lunch. This wouldn’t be the first time they dodged his little admire. “I hope he’s ok. I wouldn’t want Jimmy to be sick!” she replied back with a concerned tone. “He will be fine. Also, it’s James for you not Jimmy.” she smiled sweetly at the tiny red head. “Whatever, it’s too bad he won’t be able to see my outfit today. I bet he’d like it! Men tend to admire me when I wear tight little black dresses!” she said as she flipped her hair. “Yes, you’re quite the sight. I need to get back to work now. Mr. Kim has given me some assignments.” Sarah glared at the women. “Oh of course I’m sorry I kept you from your work. Be a dear and say hi to Jimmy Jim for me.” she waved and turned on her heels sauntering away. 

As she watched her walk away, Sarah couldn’t help but to snap her pencil in half out of sheer annoyance. Tina was a beautiful girl indeed with her slim figure, straight sleek locks and big green eyes. Sarah would never deny that fact. Physical beauty could only get you so far, she was so fake and used people to get her way. Tina had a loyal group of young female interns that waited on her hand and foot. Those poor girls thought Tina was their friend but, she only cared about herself. Even if her precious bestie was straight, she would never let him date her. Sarah wanted nothing more than to put that women in her place like she always did with the girls in school who would chase James. The difference here was they were at work and Tina was a spoiled little rich girl whose daddy is the big boss at the studio. She didn’t get to be an actress here based on her talent that’s for sure. All she could do was shake her head and daydream about telling her off or pushing her into a lake. Daydreaming would get her through for now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been an extremely busy week for Namjoon, and he really wanted to get out of the office a little while, so he decided to watch the rehearsals for the late show. He sat back and watched the hustle of the crew around him getting prepared for the show. It was a different environment than his office and one that he enjoyed more than the business end of his job. He should be able to get to the set more often now that he’s a bit more settled in. He owes a good bit of that to Sarah as she has so far proven to be a great secretary. She was very organized, focused and devoted to the work she does. She was a very sweet and smart girl. He got so lucky to have her to help him out. He should do something to thank her for all her hard work. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the set door opening. 

Finally, James had arrived to begin the rehearsal. Namjoon observed how friendly he was with the staff and he seemed to know them all by name. He made sure to ask everyone he passed how they were doing. The confidence that he exuded blew Namjoon away and he was so charming. He’s never met anyone this naturally charming he thought to himself. He was kind of intimidated by James so anytime he would talk to him his flight response kicked in. He was too afraid of saying something stupid like will you marry me so he’d get out of there as fast as he could. What was wrong with him? He didn’t even know the guy only that he was friendly, charming, and handsome. 

Guys like him made him so nervous because it was too easy to fall for his charms. He has had it happen before, and that guy turned out to not be who he thought he was. His college boyfriend is the reason he decided to take a break from relationships and focus solely on his career. However, his ex-boyfriend wasn’t nearly as charming as James is. Won Shik turned out to be a liar, cheater and very full of himself. Namjoon was a fool to fall for him and his beautiful words. He had a rude wakeup call when he wanted to surprise his boyfriend one day and found him in bed with some women. He felt all his happiness drain from him immediately. He had been hoping to marry him one day. Love was for fools and perhaps those lucky few who found their true other half. He thought being in love was stupid or maybe he was just too bitter about the situation still to give his heart to someone again. It had been about 2 years now since it happened but no matter how hard he would try to move on he just simply couldn’t. It’s very hard to put your trust into someone else when you’ve had it shattered by someone you loved. 

He would still go on dates now and again but even that was tedious. The dates never went any deeper than just a first date. He couldn’t connect with anyone no matter how hard he tried to. If only he wouldn’t let his fears control him so much and allow himself to open up to someone again. Enough of this love nonsense already he thought as he decided to refocus on the rehearsal. 

Rehearsals took about an hour and Namjoon hadn’t even realized it was that long. He was having so much fun watching James as he worked. They mostly rehearsed his opening remarks and anything that didn’t involve the guests for that evening. He was so funny and was a natural in front of the camera. It was obvious why he was chosen to host the show. He would have to figure out some good segments to play into James’s charismatic playfulness. He has a spark that the old host didn’t have. They should do a segment with children or wonder how he’d feel about singing in the car with celebrities. Namjoon wondered if James could even sing or maybe it doesn’t matter since a lot of people who do karaoke are drunken idiots who couldn’t sing anyways. He couldn’t wait to pitch some ideas to the head producer of the show. It would be exciting to finally see his own ideas put into such a beloved program. 

“Hi there Namjoon!” a voice came from behind him. Namjoon jumped in his seat since he didn’t even notice someone had come up behind him. “Good afternoon James” he said with a nervous chuckle while he held his hand over his chest due to the scare. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so scary. You gonna be ok?” Need some water?” James asked with an amused sparkle in his eyes. “I’m just fine thanks. I was very deep in thought about some ideas for the show.” he replied. “Ideas for my show? Really? Could you tell me what you were thinking?” James asked. “How would you feel about singing in a car with celebrities or maybe some fun segments with children or animals?” Namjoon asked. “That sounds like so much fun! I happen to love children, animals and singing. I could even sing with children! How cute would that be! Do you really think they’ll let me do those thing?” James was practically bouncing from excitement. “I’d have to run it by the head producer and see if we could set that up. Let me see what I can do about it and get back to you on that.” he said. Namjoon was relieved he liked the ideas, and he couldn’t wait to pitch them. He was about to turn to leave when James spoke up again. “Namjoon I was wondering if you’d want to grab drinks sometime so we could go over ideas together?” he said with hope in his eyes. “Ah well I’m not sure if that’s allowed by the studio. I suppose we could set up a meeting with the other producers if you’d like.” Namjoon responded. “Right. Maybe we could do that.” James said slightly defeated. “Ok I’ll have Sarah let you know when the meeting is! I should get going. Have a good day!” Namjoon gave him polite smile and walked off. 

James was at least pleased that he got a small conversation in with Mr. Dimples even if it was just work talk. He was little let down that he dismissed the idea of having drinks with him. Oh well all in good time this is a marathon not a sprint. He never did like when guys were easy to get because what fun is that if they fall right into his arms. He liked the chase and challenge of someone playing hard to get. There were both men and women who would just fall at his feet and to him that was just pathetic. The women especially since they knew he was gay but tried anyways. They would give up eventually since he wouldn’t give them the time of day. As for the men who would come after him, none of them excited him. He would casually date and get some nice free meals out of it but that’s it. He wanted to find the one who gave him all those butterflies and giddy feelings. He hasn’t had any luck clearly since he is currently single and in what most of his and Sarah’s exes defined as a codependent relationship with the best friend. Not that they cared what anyone thought because he and Sarah are platonic soulmates, and no one could dare separate them. He was smiling to himself thinking about his amazing best friend when he realized someone came up behind him. 

“Jimmy Jim!” Tina cooed at him. Great speaking of desperate delusional women he thought. “Hi Tina. How’s your day going so far?” James said forcing a charming smile not bothering to correct her again about calling him Jimmy. “It’s going better now that I finally got to see you!” Tina smiled brightly while batting her lashes at him. “What were you talking to that Namhoon guy about?” she asked while folding her arms across her chest. “His name is Namjoon and why is that your business?” he asked her feeling slightly annoyed. She really did think she owned him when he’s done nothing to give her the impression that he wanted anything romantic with her. “It is my business because ever since he showed up you haven’t paid much attention to me!” she pouted. “I’ve treated you like I always do. He doesn’t change the fact that I’m not interested in you that way. I told you we can be friends but that’s it. I’m not into women and never will be. You are a beautiful girl and could easily find someone who would be happy to call you his own. Please understand that and respect me as a person. If you care about me like you say than you’d do as I’ve asked many times.” James told her trying to be as kind as possible. He could see the anger flash in her eyes, but it turned to desperation very quickly. “That guy has ruined everything! I know you like me every man does but you just aren’t willing to admit it. You’re using this I’m gay excuse to cover it up. I bet you’re afraid my daddy will be angry if you date me since he is your boss!” she said with a huff. “I’m not afraid of your dad and as I said Namjoon has nothing to do with this! I’m not gonna explain myself again to you. I’ll see you later!” James left quickly leaving a fuming Tina behind. 

Poor James Tina thought he really thinks that I would give up so easily. She wanted him to be hers and nothing stops her when she wanted something. Sure, men fell at her feet constantly, but they didn’t even compare to Jimmy. She’s been in love with him for a year now and she’s getting nowhere with him. He was just making up an excuse to not date her because of who her father was. He will see soon that she’s the perfect girl for him and that his whole fake gay thing is just ridiculous. 

“Tina! Hey Tina” she heard several voices calling her name. Those voices belonged to her adoring fans who do everything she says. She doesn’t even know their names and there were new interns all the time, but who they are is not important. What matters is they worship her which is something she lives for. They can watch Nimhorn and Jimmy for her. “You three have a little special assignment keep a close watch on my Jimmy and the new producer, report back to me anytime you see them together and try to eavesdrop on the conversation to find out what they are talking about. Spy on Mr. Kim as well see if there is anything, I could use against him, so Jimmy won’t want anything to do with him.” she said as she smirked at the three girls as they eagerly agreed to help. They continued to stand there and seemed to be simply admiring Tina. “We’re done here.” she snapped at the girls and they all quickly scurried away. That new producer must have some skeletons in his closet, everyone does she reasoned to herself. She’ll have to be patient until she figures out what his are. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that day James and Sarah were sitting at their favorite restaurant having lunch together. It was a small family-owned Italian restaurant. It had the best authentic Italian food in the city. The atmosphere was very cozy, and they had the music playing softly so you could still have a conversation. It had the heavenly smell of freshly made pizza and pasta sauce. It’s what lured them into the restaurant in the first place. 

“She’s absolutely crazy! Can I please take care of her for you?” Sarah pleaded with her best friend. “I already told her I’m not interested. I know if you take care of it, you’ll get fired for beating the shit out of her.” James mused. “It’s worth losing my job to help you. We promised to always protect each other. She is a pain in the ass who thinks she can change who you are. I hate women like her, and I’ve taken care of those other women who didn’t understand that being gay isn’t a choice.” Sarah sighed and held her head in her hands out of frustration. James was so endeared by his loving friend and appreciated her protectiveness. He also knows that Tina isn’t worth the trouble she could get into. “Honey, I know you want to help me, but this is not school. This is work and we need to stay professional. Besides she thinks I’m faking it because I’m too afraid to date her because of who her dad is.” he told her. “Thinking you’re faking it is just as delusional as believing it’s a choice.” she huffed. “Let’s not talk about her anymore. She’s simply a nuisance and I can handle it. I have more important matters at hand. That good looking boss of yours and how I can get to know him better.” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

Sarah laughed and shook her head at his persistence when it came to Mr. Kim. “Fine we’ll focus on him and not on the little leech.” she said with a chuckle. “Wonderful! Let’s get started on a plan.” he smiled widely at her. “I think he’s gonna be a tough one to crack though. Just in one week working with him, I can tell he is career focused. He doesn’t seem to talk about anything personal only business or polite conversation. I haven't even seen any personal photos in his office just pretty artwork.” she said with a shrug. “I think most importantly we need to know if he’s into men. I was so smitten by him that I didn't consider that he could be straight. That would be quite the blow, but I’d have to accept it obviously.” James said sadly. “You’re right about that. That will be the first step and we’ll have to find a way to have a real conversation with him away from work maybe. Seriously I’ve never seen someone so focused on a job!” Sarah said while she absentmindedly played with her straw in her drink. “I had asked him to have drinks with me to discuss ideas for the show and he turned it down. His excuse was he didn’t think it was allowed by the studio. He said we could set up a meeting with the other producers to talk about ideas.” James said with sadness in his voice. “Aw don’t you worry we can make this happen for you! We’re the best team when we work together.” she comforted him by rubbing his hand with her thumb. “I love you so much my angel! Have I told you that?” James smiled brightly at her. “Only a million times but I love hearing it. You know how much I like being praised.” she said with a laugh. “I know all too well.” James replied with a grin. They continued their lunch while happily chatting and making plans to help James with Namjoon. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Namjoon was finally back at his small apartment after a long day at work. He had decided to grab some take out from the little Korean restaurant he discovered one day while he was exploring the city. It was comforting and made him miss home just a little bit. As much as he needed to break away from his parents, he did leave behind his two best friends Jin and Hoseok. He felt incomplete without them around all the time. They had promised to find some time to visit him as soon as they could. He was looking forward to that day but for now they settled with phone calls and text messages. 

It was a hard day for the trio of friends when Namjoon left. There were tears shed and a lot of tight hugs before he waved goodbye to them to go catch his plane. They were his rocks, and it has been that way since the first day of high school. Hoseok was the same age as Namjoon, and Jin was just a year older than the two of them. Jin had been the one who gave them a tour of the school before Namjoon and Hoseok started there. 

Jin took on a big brother role to the pair and made sure they always felt comfortable. He was very much respected by the other students, so no one dared mess with them. He is handsome and extremely funny. He is someone Namjoon looked up to and hoped to be more like him someday. 

Hoseok was what most girls at school would describe as a pretty boy which he didn’t mind. He is a ball of energy and lights up any room he walks into. He always wants everyone to be happy even if he himself is feeling down. He will sit down and talk to a stranger who is crying just to make them feel better. It was impossible to not instantly love him and his huge bright smile. 

Namjoon was about to watch some tv while he ate until he heard his phone ringing. “Hello?” he answered. “Jooooooooonie! What’s going on?” Jin’s loud animated voice came through the phone. “Jinnie! I’m so glad to hear from you. It's been ages. I missed your beautiful voice.” Namjoon said with a giggle. “Dude, we just talked yesterday. I think you’re a bit too obsessed with me. I don’t blame you cause I’m amazing!” Jin said with confidence. “Don’t flatter yourself. It just because I only have two friends. You aren’t that special.” Namjoon mused. “I told you to start making some friends. Seriously, I don’t want you to be alone all the time.” Jin replied with a serious tone. “I know but I just started this new job and I need to focus on that not my social life.” he sighed. “I understand that you want to focus on your career, but it never hurts to have some friends to spend your free time with. What about that Sarah girl you mentioned the other day?” Jin asked. “I’m her boss technically and who wants to hang out with their boss after work? Plus, she’s always with James and I told you how charming he is. I don’t think it’s a good idea to mix work with pleasure. Despite how nice they both seem to be.” Namjoon replied. “What’s the plan here? Sit in your apartment alone and wait for people to knock on your door. Who cares if the guy is charming? I assume also good looking since you're so against getting to know him and by association her on a personal level. You know not everyone is like Won Shik. There are great people out there who will love and appreciate you.” he reminded him. “I know but I’m pathetic and still very much scarred by what he did to me. It’s hard to trust anyone even as a friend.” he said a tone of sadness to his voice. 

There was a loud sigh on the other end of the phone before Jin spoke again. “You’re not pathetic at all. What he did sucked, and you didn’t deserve it. I understand why it's so scary to let people in now. However, don’t let him keep you from living your life and making friends. Take my advice and try by starting with the girl first since she is working with you every day. Please don’t write off getting to know the guy because you find him kind of attractive. It's always nice to have co-workers who are also friends. If you keep yourself closed off, you’d be denying the world of getting to know an amazing person.” 

Namjoon teared up a little bit at his friend's kind words. “You really are wise. Ok fine, I’ll make the effort to get to know them. I may have a teeny tiny crush on James but I’m certain he has a girlfriend. There is this actress named Tina who is always hanging all over him every chance she gets. I guess he likes his partners to be super clingy!” he said with a chuckle. “That’s information you can find out about him when you get to know him.” Jin reminded him. “Yeah, I know. I promise I’ll make the effort soon. I’ve been so busy getting myself acquainted with the company, but it should be getting easier soon.” he said with an upbeat tone. “There’s that positive attitude I want to hear! I’m proud of you bud and I’m glad you’re enjoying your new job. Sadly, I need to cut this short cause I have an appointment to get to now. Love ya bro! I’ll talk to you later.” Jin said. “Ok love ya too! Be safe and have a good day!” Namjoon said before ending the call. 

Jin was right about everything as always. He needed to stop letting his ex-boyfriend have so much power in his life. He would just be cautious for the time being and not trust too easily. 

James had asked about getting drinks to talk over ideas and maybe it would be ok if he invites Sarah also. It’s not like people don’t have business meetings over drinks and dinner. He could get to know them better while still doing his job. It’ll be a win-win situation for him. He’s looking forward to making friends so he can have someone else to talk to besides his bonsai and his hermit crab.


	3. Let's Do Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon finally makes an effort to make some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone reading! You have no idea how happy it makes me. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I know the chapters aren't extremely long but since this is my first story I don't want to overwhelm myself maybe in the future I'll try to write some longer chapters. I do want to point out that I will be time jumping here and there in this story. I will be sure to be very clear when I do time jumps.
> 
> I want to point out that there is only a false accusation of tw// sexual assault nothing actually happens. It'll be very clear the reason for it once you actually read. 
> 
> I guess that's all for now! Please enjoy!

Namjoon woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the clock and couldn’t believe how late he slept in. He’s been getting up early for the past week to go into the office to get some work done. Today was Sunday so he didn’t need to go into work. He was planning to relax and maybe take a walk since he hadn’t been able to since he was always getting home late from work. There was a little coffee shop a few blocks away that he wanted to check out since he moved here. He thinks today could be a good day to try it. 

His phone had already stopped ringing, so he checked to see who called and it was his mother. She was a bit easier on him than his father, but she still didn’t understand him or his lifestyle as she puts it. He really didn’t want to call her back, but he can’t avoid her either. He would need some energy before he could handle her, so he decided to wait until later in the day. That way some of his day would be pleasant for him. 

He was just about to head out when his phone began ringing in his pocket. It was his mother again and this time he answered so lunch will have to wait. “Hello mother. Are you doing well?” he asked her like the good son he is. “I’m fine dear and yourself? How’s the new job going for you?” she asked with a slightly impartial tone. “I’m happy there and even planning on pitching some ideas for the show tomorrow. The man who is the host of the show liked them when I told him about them. He has the type of personality to pull them off.” he said with excitement in his voice. “Oh, so the host is a man. Are you involved with him?” she questioned with annoyance in her voice. “What! No mother I’m not involved with him. He has a girlfriend as far as I can tell. Plus, as I explained to you before just because I’m interested in both men and women doesn’t mean I’m dating every human I meet. That’s not how being bisexual works. It’s just the same as if I were straight. I wouldn’t date every girl I saw because I wouldn't be attracted to all of them. Will you ever accept me as I am? Am I just a joke to you and dad? You know what unless you have something very important to tell me I’m going to go and get lunch since I haven’t eaten today.” he said feeling defeated and sad. 

“You’re so sensitive. You will have a miserable life if you continue this little lifestyle of yours. Get serious and settle down with a nice girl. Speaking of nice girls, I ran into Mi Sun yesterday and she was asking how you were. She’s single now and said she misses you. Why don’t you get back together with her? She’s perfect for you!” she urged. “Seriously! Mi Sun and I dated for 6 months our senior year. We broke up because we both wanted to be single for college and didn’t believe long distance would work. We were still too young to settle down. How would you even know who’s perfect for me? You don’t bother to know who I am just what you expect from me. You can tell Mi Sun I said hello though because I wouldn’t want to be rude. She was always nice to me and we got along pretty well.” he sighed before continuing. “I really need to go now. Goodbye mother.” “Alright but consider Mi Sun please.” she continued to press. “Sure, I’ll consider her a friend.” he hung up before she could say anything more. He rolled his eyes and shook his head once he hung up the phone. 

Why did he decide to answer that call? He just wanted a peaceful afternoon enjoying the nice weather. He didn’t need judged and told who was just perfect for him. If Mi Sun was his perfect match than he would have fought to keep her by his side. They started dating because it was senior year and everyone in their class seemed to be pairing off. Even his best friend Hoseok had started dating a sweet girl who was in dance class with him. It was just expected that you date someone. Mi Sun had been one of the most desirable girls at their school, so he was happy to have the chance to date her. 

Mi Sun was a smart, pretty and popular girl. She had straight jet-black hair, dark brown eyes and was very petite. It had made her a perfect cheerleader because she was easy to throw and lift. Although what mattered most to her was her grades and she graduated in the top 5 of their class. She was on the student council and debate team. He was certain that the fact they were both focused on their education is what brought them together in the first place. 

Most of their dates consisted of studying or going on double dates with Hoseok and his girlfriend to dinner and a movie. It was the social pressures of high school and during that time he was terrified to date guys even though he had some crushes. It wasn’t until college that he began to date men and only had a couple actual relationships. He had dated one other man for a few months before meeting Won Shik and decided to end it with that guy because he had fallen for him. He wondered how things would be if he would have just continued dating the other guy. Does it matter now? The past can’t be changed unless he invents a time machine but that’s impossible. 

He decided he would try to get his mind off his phone call with his mother and left his apartment for that very much needed walk. If he was back home, he could have just called up Jin or Hoseok to talk about everything but now with the time difference he had to be careful when he called. He really did need a friend that lived locally that he could trust as much as he trusted his best friends. He thought back to his conversation with Jin and decided that he needs to follow his advice sooner rather than later. 

Namjoon soon found himself at the café he wanted to try, and he was already in line waiting to order. He looked around the small café that only had 10 tables with a few outside with umbrellas on them. It smelled of fresh roasted coffee beans and baked goods. They had a small choice of sandwiches, salads, and soup for lunch. He heard his stomach growl loudly reminding him how hungry he was. 

Once he got to the front to order there was a man around his age working the register. The name on his name tag was Dawson and underneath that was the label owner/manager. “Good afternoon sir! What can I get you today?” Dawson greeted him warmly. “What do you recommend? This is my first time here.” Namjoon stated with a smile. “We have a lunch special. It’s a sandwich with choice of soup or salad and a drink.” he replied. “Ok I’ll have that. Let’s see I’ll have the grilled ham and cheese sandwich with tomato soup. I’ll have a vanilla latte for the drink.” Namjoon gave the man his order. “Excellent choice!” he grinned while he rang in the items and gave Namjoon the total. After paying him, Dawson gave him his receipt, a number sign to place on his table and told him he’ll bring it out when it was ready. He thanked him and opted to seat at a table by the window so he could enjoy the view outside. 

He sat down and stared out the window while he waited for his food. It was a very pretty area since it was on the outskirts of the city. You don’t have all the sounds of the city which also made it peaceful. It is why he chose to live away from the center of the city because he needs the calming environment when his mind is going crazy. He didn’t mind having a 20-minute commute to work knowing he had such a beautiful area to go home to. 

“Here you go” a voice suddenly said. “Thank you. This looks delicious!” Namjoon turned to see Dawson set down his plate of food and his coffee. “I hope you enjoy it! I actually gave you a free pastry since you seem hungry” Dawson said with a sweet smile. “That was very nice of you. Thanks again.” Namjoon said politely. “If you need anything at all just let me know” Dawson said before turning and walking away. This place would likely become a place for him to come and relax. It was warm and welcoming, so he felt at ease there. 

After enjoying his meal, Namjoon decided he would do a little shopping before he would head home for an evening of watching movies and reading a book. Two things that he always did when he needed to clear his head. Nothing was better to him than escaping the real world and into a fictional world. It was something he relied on when he was growing up especially with how his parents are. He knew they loved him because he was their son. Does that matter when they can’t respect who he is? Simply the fact that his mother was trying to push his ex-girlfriend on him says a whole lot in his mind. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that evening Namjoon was feeling less stressed over the phone call with his mother. He thought it might be a good idea to call Hoseok since he hadn’t talk to him in a couple days. He grabbed his phone to dial the number and waited for Hoseok to answer. 

“Hi there Joon Bear!” came Hoseok's joyful voice. “Hey Sunshine! I was seeing how you were since we’ve haven’t talked in a couple day.” Namjoon asked. “I’m doing good as always! You know me! What about you?” Hoseok said with an upbeat tone. “I’m doing ok. I mean I love my job but it’s a bit lonely here for me, but I’ll make some friends soon hopefully.” Namjoon tried to sound positive. “I’m sure you will! You just have to make some effort.” his best friend said. “Yeah, very true” Namjoon said sadly. “What’s wrong? You sound kind of down. I’m here if you want to talk.” concern evident in Hoseok's voice. 

“My mother called me today.” exhaustion in his voice. Hoseok groaned on the other end of the phone. “What did she have to say?” he asked. “She wanted to let me know she had run into Mi Sun.” he sighed. “Ok so what about her? She just wanted you to know for some reason?” Hoseok asked. “No, she proceeded to tell me how perfect she is for me and that she’s single. She claims she misses me. I mean maybe she does but as a friend I’m sure. We weren’t in love with each other.” Namjoon said getting frustrated all over again. “Man, I’m sorry! Sunnie was a sweet girl but you two broke up for a reason. I think it’s up to you who’s perfect for you.” Hoseok reasoned. “I tried to tell her about my job and even said I was going to share ideas for the show tomorrow. I mentioned how the man who hosts the show liked them. Her first question was if I was involved with him.” he sighed once again before continuing his rant. “She’ll never understand my sexuality and I’m done trying to explain it.” Namjoon finished. 

“Joonie bear I’m sorry that your parents don’t understand you. That for some reason believe you’re out hooking up with everything with a pulse. You know Jin and I are always here for you! We love and accept you no matter who you choose to be with.” Hoseok consoled him. “I know that, but I wish you could be here with me. I feel out of place and lonely so it would be a big help to have my family with me.” he said sadly. “Jinnie and I will have to find some time to come for a visit soon. I can easily get my dance classes covered. It may be harder for Jin but something will work out. We miss having you here with us. I’m almost tempted to pack up my life and move there also.” Hoseok said with a laugh. “I would love it if both of you did but you have lives in Korea. I was suffocated there by my parents but at least here I can breathe a bit easier.” Namjoon replied. “We do have lives but we’re a team. If you need us, we’ll come no questions asked!” Hoseok said sweetly. “Thanks Sunshine! I love you man. I need to go cause I’m getting hungry, so I’ll go make dinner now. We’ll talk soon!” Namjoon said happily. “Alright! Have a good night J bear!” Hoseok laughed before hanging up. 

Namjoon smiled to himself after hanging up with his best friend. His parents may not understand or respect him, but his friends did. They were his family and pretty much like brothers to him. He can’t express how important they are in his life. He really did want them to move here with him, but he would never expect them to. He then spent the rest of his evening just relaxing in front of the television before falling asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day at work, Namjoon was excited to talk to the head producer about his ideas. He thinks that the show really needs some fun and lighthearted entertainment. Sure, interviewing celebrities and talking about current events was great but not that entertaining. James had the best personality, and he could liven the show up. They could attract a younger audience even and it would raise the ratings. That was his hope anyways. Please don’t them turn his ideas down he thought to himself before entering the conference room. 

An hour later the meeting with the all the producers was over and it went very well. They loved his ideas and agreed the show needed a boost. He was so happy that nothing could kill his good mood. He headed straight to Sarah’s desk to tell her the news right away. He also wanted to tell James because he knew he’d be delighted to hear that he could have some fun on the show now. 

“Sarah! I have great news!” Namjoon said enthusiastically. “Let me guess. They loved your ideas?” she said with a huge smile. He had a wide smile on his face and pointed at her “You got that right! I’m so glad. I was worried they wouldn’t like it because the show is usually very serious.” he said bouncing slightly from happiness. Sarah thought it was the cutest thing to see her boss so full of life. He’s been so serious since he started and extremely focused on work that he seemed more like a robot. She likes this almost childlike side of him. That was a trait Namjoon and Jimmy both shared so that’s one check in Namjoon’s favor. She wasn’t going to accept just anyone for her best friend. 

“I know James will do a great job because he has such a charming and fun personality. I think we could even gain more viewers with these ideas. James and celebrities playing silly games or singing in a car. Come on who wouldn’t be entertained by that?” Namjoon continued happily. Sarah laughed heartily “Heck I may even start watching the show!” she joked. “Wait you don’t watch the show? Isn’t James your best friend?” Namjoon said with a serious tone. “I was joking Mr. Kim. James would be so mad at me if I didn’t watch his show. I wouldn’t hear the end of it from him.” she shook her head and smiled sweetly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were serious.” Namjoon laughed before continuing “I was wondering if you could get in touch with James and maybe the three of us could grab some lunch later to celebrate. Do you think he’d be up for that?” Namjoon questioned. “I think I could convince him. I’ll talk to him right now.” Sarah said as she picked up her cell phone to call James. “Great! Let me know what time works for him. I’m going to get something to drink from the break room.” he said as he walked away after she had nodded in acknowledgement. 

He was practically skipping towards the break room. This was amazing and he needed this after the encounter with his mother yesterday. He noticed people giving him weird looks as he passed people but maybe because they haven’t seen him so full of joy since he started. Not that he was walking around like a miserable grump, but he recognizes he’s been too serious. He really needed to relax and allow himself to be who he really is. He was a sweet, funny and strong person. Being stand offish wasn’t going to win him friendships with anyone. 

As he entered the break room, he noticed Tina sitting at a table fixing her make up. This could be a good time to talk to her and find out why she’s been so cold towards him. After he selected a drink from the vending machine, he made his way over to her. “Hello Tina! How’s your day going?” he asked her. “Oh, Nimjorn is it?” she questioned with a slightly annoyed tone. “Namjoon actually um I was wondering if you had a second to speak?” he said with slight hesitation in his voice. “I suppose.” she said while continuing to look at herself in the mirror. Namjoon found her behavior with him to be kind of odd. “I was curious if I had done anything to upset you. If I did, I assure you it was unintentional.” he explained. She glared at him with a cold stare “What you did was start working here. I need you to stay away from my Jimmy Jim! If you don’t, I could cause a lot of problems for you!” she snarled at him. “I’m sorry but I can’t exactly stay away from him as I’m a producer on the show that he’s the host of. I’m not sure what you think I’m doing but I assure you any interaction I’ve had with him has been professional. I’m not here to come in between anyone's relationship if that’s what you’re worried about.” he assured her. “Ha! Like you’d have a chance taking him away from me! You better keep it professional! You get me, Mr. Kim!” she said threateningly. 

Now Namjoon was annoyed with this little red headed demon! “If you’re so certain that I have no chance taking him away from you than why do you seem so threatened by me?” he challenged her. There was fury in her eyes at what he said to her. “Please no one is a threat to me! I’m just warning you because you know my daddy is the head of this studio and I can have you fired very easily!” she fumed as she stood up and put her make up back in her purse than stormed out of the room without another word. 

Namjoon was stunned and confused. What was that about? He has barely had a whole conversation with James since he started here. The longest one they had was about ideas for the show. This woman is going to threaten him and his job over innocent work talk. Poor James has such a possessive girlfriend. He finds it bizarre that Tina is worried about himself when James seems to have a super close friendship with Sarah. He couldn’t imagine she’s thrilled with James having such a sweet and pretty best friend. Whatever, she can threaten him all she wants. He isn’t going to let that affect his professional relationship with James. He won’t let her affect him or his job. His parents already try to control him enough. If he won’t let them have control than she certainly doesn’t have a chance either. He laughed to himself and shook his head before heading back to his office. 

Before Namjoon went into his office, he had decided to stop by Sarah’s desk to see if she was able to get in touch with James. “Did you get in touch with Mr. Corden?” he asked her. “Wow! I never hear anyone refer to him as Mr. Corden. I think you can call him James Mr. Kim.” she couldn’t hold back a laugh. “I suppose I could, but I just want to make sure I maintain professionalism. I wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.” he said with slight sarcasm in his voice. “Um ok. He is available around 12:30 this afternoon. If that works for you sir?” she said confused at his attitude. “Thank you! I’ll see you both at 12:30. You two can decide where you’d like to go.” Namjoon said before going into his office. 

That was strange Sarah thought to herself. Anytime he has referred to James it was by his first name. Why was he being so formal suddenly by saying Mr. Corden or the slight crack about maintaining professionalism? He was so perky and full of joy before he went to the break room. Sarah was good at reading people and could tell something had happened to change his mood slightly. She wondered if someone said something to him in the break room. Should she ask him or leave it alone? 

She chose to go and ask him if something had happened even if it wasn’t her business. If he didn’t want to talk about it worse that he could do was tell her to leave his office. “Excuse me Mr. Kim.” she asked sheepishly while entering his office. “Yes?” he asked without looking up from his computer. “If you don’t mind my asking, did something happen in the break room? You seem a bit more upset than when you were talking with me before.” she chose her words carefully, so she didn’t upset him. Namjoon sighed slightly “Oh well kind of had a little run in with that actress, Tina. She just pushed my buttons a little bit. Nothing to worry about though. Thanks for the concern.” he told her. “Ugh yes Tina is a handful. I really hope whatever she said to you that you don’t take her seriously. She thinks she’s the shit because of her daddy. Please excuse my language. She’s not exactly on my list of favorite people.” Sarah said bluntly. “It’s fine. I won’t let her bother me. I’ve dealt with worse in my life than someone who is simply mad with power. Thank you, Sarah.” Namjoon flashed her a kind smile. “Not a problem. I'm always willing to listen if you ever need an ear.” she offered before leaving his office. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

James was having the best day ever since Sarah called to ask him if he wanted to have lunch with her and Namjoon. He felt like he could just float away into the clouds with how happy he was. He would finally get a chance to talk with Namjoon and get to know him. He hopes that would be the case since so far Namjoon has only talked to him about work. Is it 12:30 yet? He wondered to himself. He looked at his watch and to his horror it was only 9:30 am. He wishes he would have dressed better today. The only other clothes he has is his suit in the wardrobe department for the show tonight. That seems a bit too formal for lunch. He was overthinking this as always. He heard Sarah’s words in his head “Jimmy honey you think too much!” she would remind him constantly. She was right about that especially when it was something important like this was to him. 

He has never been so desperate to get to know someone before. He has always been calm, cool and collected around men. What was it about this man that made him want to scream like a little schoolgirl every time he saw him heck thought about him even? He really needed to calm down before lunch. He doesn’t want to come across like a babbling idiot in front of this gorgeous man. Hopefully rehearsals before lunch will calm him down and get out his nervous energy. He may need a cold shower also. 

“Jimmy Jim!” a shrill voice called him. Great just the person he didn’t want to see right now. How does she always find him? Did she put a tracking device on him? She was not going to ruin his good mood. He put on his best fake smile and turned to the little red head “Good morning Tina” he said as happily as possible. “Hi there, handsome! You look so good today! Purple is totally your color. You should wear it more often.” she cooed at him. “Noted. Did you need something or what? I have rehearsals pretty soon.” he asked her. “Do I need a reason to see you now?” she questioned with slight sadness in her voice. “Ah I guess not. I was just curious.” James conceded. “You used to be so happy to see me until that Nimgoon guy showed up. You know he cornered me in the break room earlier. He tried to touch me and he almost managed to, but I escaped. Thankfully! He’s a monster!” she said as dramatically as she could. Normally he’d take something like this very seriously, but this was Tina. James had a hard time believing her that Namjoon would do that, but he decided to play along. He was a better actor than her by far. 

“Oh, you poor thing. That must have been traumatic for you. Did you report him?” he asked feigning concern. “No, I’m too scared! He threatened me and I came directly to find you because I knew you’d protect me. Right?” she asked with big eyes while batting her lashes. “I’ll talk to him for you. Don’t you worry!” he said heroically. “NO! You can’t talk to him about it. You should just protect me and never leave my side.” she said with hope in her voice. “I’ll have to investigate this. I’ll watch the security cameras and then I’ll take it to human resources. Then he’ll get what he deserves.” he said in a whisper for dramatic effect. She had a frustrated look on her face “Oh no need for that. I got away before anything could happen.” she stuttered over her words. “You don’t need me to protect you then. You can take care of yourself clearly since you got away. You’re a strong woman!” his words dripping with sarcasm. Nice try lady James thought to himself. Tina was turning beet red from either embarrassment or anger he really didn’t know, nor did he care. “You let me know if he does it again. I’ll be going now. Goodbye.” he gave her a sweet smile before he turned on his heels and strutted away down the hall. 

Tina stood there fuming mad at his lack of caring about her well-being. Sure, she made it up, but you’d think he would have been furious. She thought this idea would work and make James hate Mr. Kim. Clearly lies won’t work on her darling Jimmy Jim. She’s starting to think he was mocking her even. She’ll need to come up with something else to get his attention off that guy. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sarah and James had decided to take Namjoon to their favorite lunch spot at the little Italian restaurant. They were both excited to share this place with someone else because usually it was just the two of them. If this went well then maybe they could add a third person to their group for lunch. That is a welcomed third person because Tina was very unwelcomed as far as they were concerned. They simply put up with it when they had to because they have no say over who is in the break room. 

“This place is really nice!” Namjoon exclaimed as he looked around at the tiny restaurant. He just loved cozy places like this, and it made him think back to the café he visited the day before. “It is! Sarah and I come here a lot for lunch. If you like it maybe you can join us more often.” James offered. “Oh yeah maybe so.” Namjoon said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. James couldn’t help but notice how adorable Namjoon was when he was shy. He looked adoringly at Namjoon like he was a character in a romantic movie. 

Sarah couldn’t help but giggle internally at these two cuties as she watched the interaction in front of her. This lunch was only a small thing, but she knew her best friend was super happy to get some more personal time with Namjoon. She thinks she’ll become a third wheel to these two in no time if James gets his way. She might be getting ahead of herself, but she really wants James to be happy so if her boss can be the one to do that than she’ll do anything to make it happen for them. 

They were shown to the table and after they had given their drink orders to the server Namjoon excused himself to the restroom. James took the opportunity to tell Sarah what Tina had said to him about Namjoon. “You will not believe what Tina said to me earlier today! She tried to accuse Namjoon of sexual harassment!” he said frustration in his voice. “Are you kidding me? No way did he do that. When he came back from the break room earlier, he told me that he had a run in with Tina and he seemed slightly annoyed over whatever happened between them.” she told him. “I certainly don’t believe he did anything to her. She couldn’t fool me because I know when someone is lying. We both know she isn’t a very good actress.” James smirked. “She’s unbelievable! She hates that your attention is on him and not her even though she never had your attention. She is so delusional just wait until you and Mr. Kim start dating it’ll kill her!” she laughed loudly. “We don’t know that he and I will date but that’s the goal. She won’t be too happy if it does happen, but do I care, not at all!” he joined in his best friends' laughter. Just then Namjoon rejoined them at the table. 

“What did I miss? It was clearly something funny.” he asked. “It was just an inside joke. Sorry we’ve been friends for so long and we have a lot of those.” Sarah explained. “It’s fine! I have two best friends back home in Korea. We have those between us as well.” Namjoon said with a bright smile just thinking about his friends. “Really? Tell us about them.” James said with curiosity. “Their names are Jin and Hoseok. They are more like family to me than my family is at times. We’ve been friends since high school, and I trust them with everything. They’ve always supported me in everything. I miss them a lot and I hope they’ll be able to visit here soon. I guess we’re all too attached to each other to be apart for so long.” he laughed and shook his head. 

“We understand that perfectly. We have been accused of being in a codependent relationship by many people.” Sarah chuckled cutely. “You two do seem quite close and I think that’s amazing to have someone you can depend on even if others find it unhealthy. I assume you two aren’t bothered by people thinking that about you.” Namjoon asked the pair. James shook his head and said “Not at all! We don’t care what people think of us. We’ve been inseparable since we were kids and always have each other's backs.” “Exactly, I would do anything for Jimmy, and he would do anything for me” Sarah smiled sweetly at James. “You two never dated?” Namjoon wondered. “No, we never have and never had any interest in each other that way.” James giggled and shook his head. Namjoon just nodded and then remembered why he wanted to have lunch with then in the first place. 

“James, I do have some great news! Remember the ideas I told you about. The other producers really loved them, and we’ll be going forward with them very soon!” he said excitedly. James’s eyes widen at the news “That’s amazing! I can’t wait to start having some fun on the show finally! Thank you for bringing the ideas up to them. You’re amazing!” James said enthusiastically resisting the urge to hug Namjoon. He didn’t think that would be appropriate so instead he reached his hand out to shake his hand. “No need to thank me. It's my job but I’m glad that you’re excited about the ideas.” Namjoon said feeling endeared by James’ excitement. “We should maybe try to come up with some other ideas very soon. We can either set up some meetings between us or maybe over lunch again.” Namjoon continued. James internally screamed at the idea of spending more time with this cutie. Outwardly he remained calm and simply said “That could work. We’ll have to set something up.” Meanwhile he gave Sarah a look and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She had to fight a laugh, so she decided to take a sip of her iced tea. 

Finally, the pizza they ordered to share had been brought to the table. They continued to have a pleasant conversation for the rest of their lunch. They mostly talked about television, movies and music but they all found some common ground. They didn’t get into anything personal as James didn’t want to pry into Namjoons life in case it would make him uncomfortable, but this was a nice way to start building a friendship. 

Namjoon was pleased that he was able to have this lunch with these two funny and sweet people. He welcomed the lighthearted conversation with them. It was too soon to get very personal in his opinion, so he was glad he wasn’t asked about his family or anything he wasn’t comfortable with talking about. These two might just be the friends he’s looking for. They can never replace his best friends but he’s willing to see where this could take them.


	4. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a phone call from someone, Namjoon does something impulsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you're all doing well! As always I want to show my appreciation for those who are reading. It really is fun for me to write this story. I believe this chapter is the longest one yet. 
> 
> I did have some writers block but my two awesome beta readers help me a lot to get through it. I'm so thankful to them for all the encouragement because I get into my head and overthink all the time. 
> 
> That's all for now! Please enjoy the chapter and I'll see ya soon for the next one!

During the week since that first lunch together, Namjoon has started joining James and Sarah for lunch almost every day. He really enjoyed spending time with the two best friends even if he didn’t understand everything they talked about. He believed it may have just been due to how different their childhoods were. He grew up in South Korea and they grew up here in America. The two cultures are very different after all, but it was a minor thing and didn’t stop him from wanting to get to know them. They were funny, sweet and always did their best to make sure he felt included. It was something he has desperately been missing since moving to America. He always had a place to belong back home but here it was lonely. However, it wasn’t anymore since now he had some people to call friends. 

In this past week, he also realized that James is as genuine as he is charming. He was trying hard to not develop a crush on him since he was sure he wasn’t available. Although he found it strange that in this whole week of having lunch with them that Tina never joined them. She is an actress and model at the studio so she may be busy which is the reason she doesn’t have lunch with them. James never even mentioned her come to think of it. Which might not be that strange since not every person in a relationship talks about their partner constantly. Considering her warning to him in the break room maybe it was better if she didn’t join them. He didn’t want to cause drama at work. His job was super important to him and he was very happy being there. 

They were all in the break room having their lunch today since James had to be on set earlier today and Namjoon had some deadlines to make since they would be starting to include his ideas for the show in a couple weeks. Namjoon was sitting quietly listening to James tell an animated story of how he used to put on skits in his living room as a child. His heart was bursting at how cute he was explaining the characters who were named Mr. and Mrs. Sock who had a baby named Bobby Sock and a pet cat whose name was Socks. Apparently, he was either obsessed with socks as a child or being young couldn’t create better names for them. It didn’t matter really because Namjoon just loved listening to him tell stories no matter what they were about. 

He was internally cursing at himself since he was really trying not to fall for someone right now. If only he had a distraction to keep his mind off James who again was taken by a crazy woman. It made him feel bad for James that he had someone like that as a girlfriend. This man was far too sweet and adorable to have to put up with someone like her. Perhaps she treated him differently than other people because from what Sarah has told him she is an awful person. Sarah never once had a positive thing to say about the actress so why wouldn’t she save her best friend from her. It wasn’t his business to get involved as he only just started to get to know them. 

“Namjoon?” James called him away from his thoughts. “Yes?” he replied suddenly feeling bad for having spaced out a bit. “You ok over there? You looked like you were in a trance and you’ve been so quiet.” James smiled cutely at him. “Ah yes I’m sorry I guess I was just thinking about the show.” Namjoon fibbed. “Hm, I guess the adventures of the sock family isn’t very exciting.” James giggled. “No, it’s not that! I really liked the story about them. You have a very creative mind and are an extremely gifted performer.” he complimented James. James blushed at the kind words from Mr. Dimples. 

Sarah meanwhile feeling like a third wheel as she has all week eating lunch with these two. They would get wrapped up in ideas for the show. They talked about who the first celebrity to sing karaoke with him should be. There was talk of even having themes for the karaoke which could influence who they got to perform with him. James really wanted to have a segment that included animals which Namjoon had already brought the idea to the other producers. She really didn’t mind taking a back seat as long as she could see that bright smile on James’ face. She thinks that it might be nice to have a little dinner at her place soon so they can spend time together outside of work. 

In her opinion Namjoon’s quiet and slightly serious demeanor complimented James’s loud, silly and extroverted personality. They would balance each other out very nicely because James needed someone who can bring back to reality. Not that there was anything wrong with him being the dreamer he is but sometimes life is serious, and he needs to be reminded of that fact. Ever since they were kids, he was an entertainer, and his imagination was very vivid which she always loved about him. As much as she would always want to be the yin to his yang, she knew he needed love that she just can’t give him. Namjoon was a perfect candidate and frankly the only person so far, she thinks is worthy of James. He doesn’t even seem bothered by her constant presence in his life. Their past romantic partners are always threatened by their bond maybe because they didn’t have what Sarah and James have with each other. Namjoon seems like he has the same bond with his best friends which could be why it doesn’t faze him one bit. That’s one personal thing Namjoon seems to speak about is his friends. He might be a hard one to crack but they could do it eventually. She knew that the two of them can do anything together cause that’s when they are strongest. Perhaps they were too dependent on each other she mused to herself. 

“Guys I was thinking we could maybe have a little get together at my house sometime soon. Would you be interested in coming Namjoon?” Sarah asked since there was a comfortable silence among them. “I think that would be nice. I usually don’t have much to do outside of work.” he replied to her. “Just this past weekend I finally went out exploring nearby my apartment. I found a charming little café which more than likely I’ll go to when I need to get out of the house for a bit.” Namjoon continued. “Oh, that’s nice to have a comfortable place away from home to go to.” she smiled. “It is pretty nice and maybe one day the two of you could join me. I bet you’d both really like it there. It would be nice to have company.” Namjoon said with a shy glance at James. 

James noticed it and was quietly screaming inside from how cute this man is. “We wouldn’t want you to be lonely. I’ll give you my number so anytime you want company just let me know.” James offered with a cute smile. “That would be great! I’d appreciate it cause as I’ve mentioned I miss having my friends around. They were always by my side and its weird without them. I guess we’re too attached to each other like the two of you are. I do think people don’t understand that kind of bond.” Namjoon chuckled. “I think your right. Plus, its hard on the love life when your best friend is a beautiful woman. People get the wrong impression and think we’re dating all the time which yuck no thanks!” James cackled and pinched Sarah’s side when she feigned being hurt by his words. “You’d be lucky to land a girl like me Mr. Corden!” she said and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. 

Namjoon laughed at thier silly banter and how cute they are together. He was still very confused why James would date Tina but be disgusted by the idea of dating a wonderful girl like Sarah. He shrugged it off because he knows that just because two people are perfect best friends doesn’t mean they are going to feel attracted to each other. His two best friends are amazing and very attractive people, but he never wanted to date either of them. He then realized it was time for him to get back to work. He was having such a good time that he almost forgot he has a lot of work to get done. 

“I better get back to work now. Sarah you can stay a bit longer until James has to get going if you’d like.” he informed her. “Thanks boss! I won’t be much longer I promise.” she told him. “It’s fine really. Take your time. James, I’ll see you later? Have a good rest of your day.” Namjoon said flashing him a huge smile. “Yes, and same to you. Don’t work too hard. Remember to take little breaks.” James smiled back. He watched as Namjoon headed out of the break room and he continued to just stare at the door like a puppy whose owner just left for the day. 

Sarah shook her head and waved her hand in front of his face. “Jimmy! You are so smitten with him. It’s so cute. I think he may like you too.” she winked at him. “Don’t even joke about that. You’ll get my hopes up and I wouldn’t want to have to kick your little ass when you turn out to be wrong.” he said with a pout. “Please you could never kick my ass! Plus, I’m not wrong. I have good instincts when it comes to these things. You of all people should know that. You two have made me a third wheel all week so I’ve had time to just observe.” she said. “Sorry honey I didn’t mean to make you feel left out.” he said feeling kind of bad for doing that to her. “It’s ok really. I’m just glad to see you’re so happy. It’s been a while since you’ve been so excited about someone. I want it to work out for you.” Sarah said as she rubbed his arm. “It would be great. I’ve been daydreaming about going on cute dates with him ever since I first saw him. I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel like this before. This past week getting to have lunch with him has only made it worse since I see more to him than just Mr. producer man who’s a workaholic. I just don’t want to dive in too quickly before really getting to know him as a person. I want to be his friend first just so long he doesn’t friendzone me. That would be horrible.” James eyes widened at the awful thought. “I guess you’ll have to be a slightly flirty friend. We still haven’t figured out if he’s even into guys since you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.” she reminded him. “That’s true we haven’t figured that out. It’s kind of awkward to ask someone that though. What should I even say? Hey Namjoon! Do you like the p or the v or both?” James shook his head and laughed. “NO! I don’t think you should ask him that. You could ask about past relationships and kind of judge from that unless he’s not willing to talk about it.” Sarah advised. “Yeah, he’ll open up at some point, but I’ll be patient until then.” James sighed and rested his head on his hand. “That’s my boy! Patience is key here and of course I’ll do anything I can to help you.” she offered sweetly. “I know that. I guess we better head back. They won’t be happy if I’m late again.” he got up and gathered his things. “I’m sure their used to it by now.” she laughed loudly, and he shot her a fake angry look before waving bye to her with a soft smile on his face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The weekend was here again and Namjoon was spending his rainy Saturday organizing some boxes that he still hadn’t unpacked since he had no clue where to put the things in them. He was determined to get this place to finally feel like home. He’s been here for a month and a half now but for some reason he doesn’t feel fully settled in. He was currently deciding where to hang a painting when he heard his phone ding. He went over to where it was charging and saw he had a text from James. He must admit he got a few butterflies in his stomach just seeing his name on his phone. He unlocked his phone and pulled up the message. 

*************************************************************************************************** 

James: Hey Namjoon! I was wondering how your day is going. 

Namjoon: It’s going well. Just unpacking a few boxes. How’s your day? 

James: A little boring. I was wondering if you’d be up for lunch and shopping today. 

Namjoon: Oh well I am a bit busy. What time were you thinking of going? 

James: I thought maybe in like 3 or 4 hours around 12:30-1 o’clock. 

Namjoon: Is Sarah and Tina going as well? 

James: No Sarah is helping her mom with some stuff and I have no clue what Tina is doing. 

Namjoon: Can I get back to you? 

James: Sure! Hopefully you’ll be able to come along! Talk later! 

Namjoon: Ok later! 

*************************************************************************************************** 

Namjoon really wanted to go and spend time with James but he wasn’t sure if he could handle being alone with him. It was good to have Sarah as a buffer because then he was able to keep his tiny crush under control. Was he being too cautious when it came to James? It could be he was more affected by his little girlfriends warning. He can’t risk losing his job even if she might be all bark and no bite. At the same time, who the hell was she to control who he could be friends with. He liked James and thought he was a genuine person. He saw how he treated Sarah and could tell this was a guy who cherished the people in his life. Plus, Sarah was a no-nonsense kind of girl and surely wouldn’t be friends with him if he was anything like his ex-boyfriend. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He checked the caller id, and it was from an unknown number. Now who could this be he wondered to himself before answering. 

“Hello?” he said. “Hi Joonie Joon!” came a sweet female voice. “Mi Sun? Is that you?” he asked taken aback that she was calling him. “Yes, it’s me who else calls you Joonie Joon?” she giggled. “How are you?” she continued. “I’m good and yourself?” he asked politely. “I’m doing pretty good! I have a job as a preschool teacher now.” she said happily. “That’s great! Not that I’m mad you called but how did you get my number?” he questioned. “I got it from your mother. She told me you wanted me to call so we could catch up.” she said with some confusion in her voice. He should have known his mother would do something like this to try and control things. He wasn’t going to hurt Sunnie’s feelings, so he just went with it. He would deal with his mother's manipulating ways later. “Yes, sorry I’ve been so busy with my new job and getting settled in America that I must have forgot I told her that.” he said feeling guilty for lying to his friend. She was a sweet person, and he can’t get mad at her for his mother’s need to meddle in things that aren’t her business. 

“Your mother did mention that you were a producer now. I know you always loved film and television. It’s going well I hope.” she asked with genuine curiosity. “It is going very well! They are going to use some of my ideas for the show. The host of the show has an extremely outgoing personality, and the show was a bit dry since he took over it from the former host. Now we can make it fit the new host batter and hopefully get some younger viewer.” he said excitedly. “Oh, Joonie Joon that’s great to hear. You seem happy which I’m glad that you are. Do you ever miss me or think about the what ifs?” she said he sensed sadness in her tone. “Sunnie, you know I miss your friendship. You and I always clicked well together but we agreed we weren’t meant to be. Right?” he said carefully trying not to hurt her. “Right, we did say that. I guess I just really miss having you in my life. Do you think we could talk more often?” she asked sounding hopeful. “Absolutely! Sunnie, I didn’t mean for us to lose touch. You can call me anytime. I’ll always be here for you.” he said kindly and could hear a slight sigh from the other end. “I’m glad to hear it! I guess I should go because it’s kind of late here. I’m meeting up with a couple friends from work early in the morning for breakfast. We’ll talk soon, right?” she asked. “Yes, we will! Sleep well Sunnie.” he replied. “Thanks, Joonie Joon. Have a good day!” she said before ending the call. 

Namjoon sighed heavily once the call ended. He feels bad that his mother would lie to Sunnie like that. Now he is going to have to play along with her lies, so he doesn’t hurt his friend. It’s not that he doesn’t want anything to do with Mi Sun, but he doesn’t like that it’s not on his own terms. He will for sure talk to his mother about this later but for now he wants to calm down so he doesn’t say something to her he would regret. His mother really doesn’t get it at all. You don’t push someone at someone else and expect them to just fall in love. The past is just that the past and he was trying to look forward not backwards. Mi Sun is a great catch he would never deny that, but he doesn’t get those butterflies with her. He never had those feeling when they dated. It felt more like just two friends hanging out for him not two people in love. He rubbed his temples in frustration and held back the scream that was about to escape his mouth. He then grabbed his phone and began typing out a message. 

*************************************************************************************************** 

Namjoon: Hey! I decided that I would love to join you today. If you still want to hang out later. 

James: Absolutely I still want to hang out with you. So should we meet somewhere, or I could pick you up. 

Namjoon: I guess you could pick me up. I’ll text my address to you. 

James: Great! 1 pm work for you? 

Namjoon: Yes, that’s perfect. See you later! 

James: See you later! 😊 

*************************************************************************************************** 

Namjoon doesn’t care right now if that little red head gets mad. He was not going to let anyone control how he lived his life. He could be friends with whoever he wants to be friends with. He is a grown man and if she does try to get him in trouble, he’s pretty sure he isn’t going to get fired for making a friend. It’s not against company policy to be friends even if he himself decided to not become friends with co-workers. He was willing to break his own rules in this case since he really needed support here in America. He was excited at the thought of having some fun with James today. It should be an interesting day with that larger-than-life personality that James has. He still had a few hours before James would be picking him up, so he went back to putting up his paintings until it was time to get ready. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

James had to reread the message from Namjoon what seemed like a thousand times. He even pinched himself to make sure he hadn’t just dreamed that he had agreed to hang out today. He once again turned into a little schoolgirl and skipped around his apartment. It was embarrassing how he was acting about the smallest thing. They were just two guys who were going to get lunch and do some shopping. He was soon filled with nothing but a nervous feeling. Crap, he was going to be spending time one on one with his dream guy. The guy that he spent hours just thinking about and talking about to Sarah to the point where she does anything to change the subject. She may love him more than anyone but his constant need to talk about Namjoon might be annoying. 

Normally on a day like this he would be going out with Sarah to do something together, but she was busy today. When he doesn’t have her to hang out with, he mostly just spends the day at his place watching old movies or blasting music to sing along to until a neighbor comes to complain about the noise. He has other friends of course but they don’t enjoy the things he does. He also isn’t sure if they are friends with him because he has a small amount of fame being on tv or if they in fact like him for who he is. He never has to worry about that with his best friend so that’s why he sticks to her like glue. 

He needed to call Sarah and get some advice because he is starting to panic about everything. He dials up her number and waits for her to answer. “Hi honey! What’s going on. Are you ok?” Sarah asked once she picked up. “No, I’m freaking out! I did something stupid I think.” he said panic clear in his voice. “Woah! Mr. Overdramatic calm down first then we’ll figure out a solution. Breath sweetie.” She said in a calming voice. James took a moment to breath in and out slowly until his nerves calmed down. “Better now? You want to tell me what stupid thing you’ve done?” she asked slight concern in her voice. “I asked Namjoon to hang out with me and he agreed!” James blurted out quickly. “That’s a good thing! It’s not stupid at all and you can get to know more about him. It’s hard to do that during lunch at work. He may be more relaxed when he’s not thinking about all the work he has to get back to.” She reasoned with him. “I’m nervous and I’ve never been nervous around a guy before. What do I wear? I don’t want to be too fancy and make him think I think it’s a date. Where should I take him for lunch and where should we go shopping? What should I talk to him about?” James said without hardly taking a breath. He heard Sarah chuckle on the other end of the phone. “Is this funny to you?” he asked slightly annoyed. “No, it’s not. You’re just so cute. I’ve never seen you fall to pieces like this over anyone. Remember this isn’t a date. You two are just going to have fun and hang out. Be yourself and dress casually. If you get stuck and need any help, I’m a text away. My mom won’t mind if I answer you since she loves you so much. You’re like her son after all.” she told him trying to soothe him. “She is wonderful, and I love her also. Thanks for calming me down. I’ll let you go so you can get back to helping your mom.” James replied. “Ok but just remember to relax and be yourself. I’ll talk to you later.” she than hung up the call. 

Sarah always could relax him when he would start overthinking things. He must remember that this isn’t a date and it’s a good opportunity to get to know Namjoon. He better pick out what to wear since he only had 4 hours to get ready. He might as well only have 5 minutes he thought to himself. Today was going to be a good day for sure and he was back to being excited instead of nauseous. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Namjoon was busy getting ready for James to come pick him up. He must have changed his clothes ten times and checked himself out in the mirror a couple dozen times. What was he nervous about anyways? This wasn’t a date he reminded himself just two friends going to have lunch and go shopping. He hoped he didn’t look to dressed up, but he didn’t want to look like a slob either. Normally when he’s this freaked out, he would call his best friends but it’s the middle of the night in South Korea right now. They know how to calm him down when he is anxious. 

He was so compulsive to agree to this today. He wanted to spend time with James, but he hates that his mother's pushing Mi Sun on him caused him to agree. If Sarah was going to be there it may be less stressful for him. He is overthinking this whole thing as he always does. What if the she devil finds out about this and she does try to cause problems at work. She was very clear he was to stay away from James. At the same time, he was determined to not let her get to him or control what he does. Although thinking back to his messages with James, James knew exactly what Sarah was doing but said he didn’t know what Tina was doing. That seemed strange if they are a couple. He wonders if James is not happy in his relationship or maybe it just a casual thing. That seems so personal and not anything that is his business so for now he’ll just push into the back of his mind. 

It was getting close to 1 pm so James should be there any second. He checked himself out one more time and brushed his teeth for the third time. Then he hears his phone chime in the living room, and he runs to see who it was meanwhile tripping over his own feet. He landed hard on the floor but thankfully didn’t hit his face off anything so that was a plus. It was a curse being so clumsy sometimes. The last thing he would need is for James to pick him up and he has blood gushing from his face. He finally pulls himself up off the floor and sees a message from James saying he was outside. He grabbed his lightweight hooded jacket since it has been continuing to rain off and on all morning. His apartment is on the first floor, so he didn’t have to deal with step which given what happened earlier is a good thing. When he pushes the door open, he spots James leaning against a sleek black sports car looking like a movie star. He had his hair slicked back with gel and had a dark gray hoodie and dark blue jeans on. He really was very handsome, and this was going to be even harder on him today than he realized. 

James almost choked on air when he saw his beautiful blonde angel strolling out of the building. The way Namjoon walked was so powerful and full of confidence. His hair was soft and bouncy on his head making him want to run his hands through it. That blinding white smile on his face made James weak at the knees. He then scanned his whole body and saw that he had dressed in a black shirt that hugged the muscles in his arms, blue jeans that fit snug in all the right places and he had a hooded jacket thrown over his arm. What a sight this man is! 

“Hi James.” Namjoon spoke first when he approached James. James forgot his name for a second was he talking to him. “James?” Namjoon questioned. “Right here.” James replied then instantly cursed at himself after he saw Namjoon’s eyes narrow in confusion. “I’m sorry. Hey Namjoon.” he said feeling stupid. “Did you have any trouble finding the place?” he asked him. “Nope no trouble at all. Shall we get going? Anything you’re hungry for? I thought we’d eat first.” James asked. “I could really go for a burger and fries! I want to feel American as possible today.” he giggled cutely. James adored that giggle so much and was ready to give him anything he asked for today. “Your wish is my command.” he smiled brightly at him. He then opened the door and gestured for Namjoon to get in. “Thanks! What a gentleman!” Namjoon joked. Internally thinking wow, he opened my door for me, but it was just out of politeness. 

“Did you get your boxes unpacked?” James questioned as he started to drive off. “Sadly, only two of five I have. They have a lot of my photos and paintings in them since I wasn’t sure where I was going to place them.” Namjoon sighed. “I’m sorry if I took you away from it.” James apologized. “No, you didn’t. I needed to get out and take a break anyways. I would have just got stuck overthinking where I should put things.” he said shaking his head at himself. “I overthink things all the time, so I know how easy it is to do. It’s always better to step away and come back to it later.” James sympathized with him. “You are right about that.” Namjoon looked over at James and smiled. James had quickly looked over long enough to see him smile but refocused his attention back on the road. 

Soon they had pulled up at a restaurant called Johnny Rockets and it looked like an old 50’s diner. Namjoon was excited to try it just from seeing how retro and cute it was. Once inside Namjoon was not disappointed, he saw the waitstaff was dressed in old timey uniforms complete with little bow ties. They sat down at a booth towards the back where there wasn’t as many people sitting. Namjoon had noticed several people staring at James and whispering to each other. He is certain they recognized him from the late show. Why did it not occur to him that he would be a recognizable person since he was on tv. Sure, James has only been the host for a few months now but that’s long enough for people to know who he is. James didn’t seem bothered at the fact that people were looking at him. He was just happily looking through the menu before looking up at Namjoon who just happened to be staring right back with wide eyes. 

“Did you decide on what you want? Wait why are you looking at me like that?” James asked confused at his behavior. “Oh, I’m so sorry. It's just people are staring at you and I just thought about how you’re a celebrity. I’ve only ever seen you at work and never saw people act like this around you.” he said with a shy smile. James laughed at what Namjoon just said and shook his head at him. “I’m not a celebrity just recognizable. It’s not like I get mobbed with adoring fans wanting my autograph. I’m a late-night talk show host, I’m not Brad Pitt or someone people care about.” he said humbly. “That’s not fair to say that no one cares about you. Clearly, people care about you or they wouldn’t be staring at you probably too shy to come and ask for an autograph. People usually are intimidated when they see a superstar right in front of them!” he said with a little grin. James burst out laughing at Namjoon’s teasing and covered his face to hide the blush on his face. “Stop it! Let’s just decide on what to eat.” he put his head down to continue looking at the menu. Namjoon smiled at how cute James looked when he got shy. He never saw this side of him before because he is always loud and animated. I guess there is always more to people than meets the eye. He was very interested in exploring every side of James. 

They had ordered their food from the waiter. Namjoon got a bacon cheeseburger, cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream. James decided on a chili cheese dog, onion rings and a coke. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes while Namjoon continued looking around the diner taking it all in. James on the other hand was just staring at Namjoon and admiring all his features. He was just breathtakingly beautiful, and he thinks he should be a model not a tv producer. He finally broke the silence by blurting out his thought to Namjoon. “You could be a model!” Namjoon quickly returned his attention back to James. “What?” he asked not believing he heard him correctly. James's face burned from embarrassment for saying his thought out loud. It was too late to take it back now, so he just went with it. “I said you could be a model. Sorry if I crossed any line by saying that. You’re a very handsome man.” James said trying to sound confident. Namjoon shook his head at James and said “I’m average honestly. You should see my best friends now they are very handsome.” he smiled shyly. “Now don’t go putting yourself down. I’m sure they are very good looking but that doesn't mean you aren’t also. I personally think you are.” “Thank you.” Namjoon decided to not argue the subject any further even though he didn’t agree at all. 

Their food had come to the table, so they started eating and had some pleasant casual conversation about anything that came to mind. James had placed his phone on the table in case anyone needed to get in touch with him or if he needed to contact Sarah. At one point it began buzzing since he turned his ringer off so it wouldn’t disturb anybody. Namjoon glanced over at it and saw the name Tina on the screen. James also saw who it was and rolled his eye and groaned out loud just seeing her name. “Do you need to get that?” Namjoon asked. “No. It’s not important.” James said shaking his head. That peaked Namjoon’s curiosity that he didn’t find answering his girlfriend. Did he have the wrong idea about the two of them? “How could it not be important? Isn’t she your girlfriend?” Namjoon asked. James nearly choked on his drink when he heard the question. “I’m sorry if that was too personal to ask. I know we haven’t known each other long enough. You don’t owe me any explanation.” Namjoon tried to quickly backtrack. “No, it’s fine really. I don’t mind you asking. I know how it could look that way since she is always hanging around me and acting like she is. She is NOT my girlfriend. I’m gay and I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable. I really want us to be friends.” James explained. Namjoon felt stupid for making assumptions before really getting to know James. “Absolutely it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m bisexual. I’m sorry for just assuming based on nothing really. It’s just she seemed like she was.” Namjoon apologized. “I know she does because she likes me a lot! She is someone who always thinks she can get whatever she wants. She tries to strut around me in her little tight dresses thinking I’m just pretending to be gay because in her crazy mind she believes I’m doing it out of fear of her father. No matter what I say, she believes she can change who I am.” James sighed heavily. “I’m sorry to hear that. It’s awful when someone won’t take your sexuality seriously.” Namjoon sympathized but wasn’t ready to share his own struggles with it. “I know and I’ve had to stop Sarah many times from trying to kick her ass. She doesn’t tolerate anyone treating me like that. I told her it’s not worth losing her job over.” James giggled. Namjoon laughed and nodded in agreement. “I would hate to lose Sarah over something like that. She is an incredible assistant. I’m glad you have her looking out for you.” he replied. “She always has and always will. I do the same for her but I’m just not as violent as she can be. I prefer to talk things out with people.” he mused. “Some people don’t always respond to words though and sometimes you need to literally knock some sense into them.” Namjoon joked. “Now come on violence isn’t the answer!” James quipped with a giggle. Namjoon laughed but wasn’t sure he agreed in this case. 

Deep down he believed she may need a slap to the face to realize you can’t change a person's sexuality. He also realized selfish people like her don’t consider anyone else’s feeling when they want something. He was taught to be a gentleman and that you don’t hit women no matter how stupid that woman is. Which he would never actually act on his thoughts, but he could fantasize about it, right? It was just based on his own frustration with his parents that he’s even thinking this way. He is brought out of his thoughts by James's phone dinging. 

James picked it up and showed Namjoon the screen. He saw Tina had sent him a text message this time asking why he didn’t answer her and where he is. “This happens every weekend that I don’t have to be at the studio for something. It’s annoying as hell to deal with her. I really hope you never have to work with her on anything. She'll drive you to the brink of your sanity. I wish she’d leave me alone and find a man that in fact wants her.” he sighed and rubbed his temples. “I’m sorry about that. There must be a way to get through to her.” Namjoon reasoned. “If you come up with a way then I’ll will owe you big time. I mean it like anything you’d want I’d find a way to get it for you.” James said with a determined tone in his voice. “Wow! Anything I want huh? Can you bring me the planet Jupiter? Actually, make it Saturn I’ve always liked rings.” he smirked. “Sure, that should be simple enough to get. Anything else while I’m up in space getting you a planet?” his voice dripped with sarcasm. Namjoon tapped his chin in thought and replied, “I guess I’ve always wanted a star so while you’re there grab one of those.” Namjoon and James both burst out laughing. “You’re so much fun to hang out with!” James said sincerely. “You are too. We should do this again sometime.” Namjoon suggested. “Absolutely! I’d love to do this again.” James beamed at him. 

They finished up with their lunch and talked for another half hour about trivial topics and how next time they should include Sarah in their plans. Once they were done with lunch, they went shopping for clothes together for a couple hours. They both had some similar taste in clothes and helped each other pick out some outfits. They really had a great time together. James then drove Namjoon back home and they said their goodbyes. 

Namjoon waved at James before he drove off. What a great day he had with him. It was good to know that James wasn’t dating Tina. That wonderful man deserves a great person by his side. He didn’t need someone like her even if he was into girls. Namjoon walked back to his apartment with a huge smile on his face as he thought about James. He spent the rest of his evening daydreaming and unpacking some more of the boxes.


End file.
